Una nueva sensación
by MauMauChan
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman y Levi Rivaille son los más fuertes de toda la humanidad, y saben controlar sus deseos... Pero... En una noche de lujuria y pasión, habrán muchas sorpresas... Habrán nuevos reclutas... Y algunas personas serán del pasado de Levi...
1. ¿Qué es esto?

**¡Hola! Jeje, bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic, espero les guste, para esas personas que aman el RivaMika (Y más si es hard e.e) Uwu espero les guste, y sí, estos personajes son MÍOS, DE MI PROPIEDAD. no es cierto, mocosa.- Dice alguien con seriedad. -.¿Q-Qué mierda?.- Volteo y es Levi. propiedad de Isayama Hajime.- Dice Levi, golpeándome. , no son míos, son de Isayama.-Digo agarrando mi cabeza. Se las dedico a las personas del grupo de facebook: Rivaille x Mikasa is love! ~~fanclub fancafe~~ RivaMika Fans.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**

* * *

Una nueva sensación: Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es esto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban afuera del castillo, entrenando, en cambio, el Sargento Levi Rivaille estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, viendo con desprecio a todos los demás, excepto a una persona, para especificar, una mujer, llamada Mikasa Ackerman.

Veía como aquella joven de cabellos oscuros, peleaba con el conocido "Cara de Caballo", estaba viendo como le sacaba la mierda, por andar diciendo estupideces.

ás muerto.- Decía Mikasa, dejando en el piso a Jean, mirándolo con desprecio y colocándole una daga de madera en el cuello.

-.T-Tranquila M-Mikasa.- Tartamudeaba Jean, sudando.

te toca a ti.- Decía Mikasa, dándole la daga de madera al castaño.

te preocupes, Mikasa, seré gentil.- Decía el caballo, con una sonrisa de galán.

... Vete a la mierda, entrenemos, no tengo tiempo para andar escuchando tus estupideces.- Decía la joven, mirándolo con odio.

Jean trataba de golpear a Mikasa, pero no podía, no porque él no quería, sino, porque Mikasa tenía buenos reflejos, y con 2 golpes, el castaño ya estaba otra vez en el piso, nuevamente con la daga en el cuello.

El Sargento veía a todos, cuando vio que en 5 minutos había derribado a todos los chicos (Incluso a su hermano Jaeger) así que decidió entrenar con ella.

, apártense, mocosos, yo la enfrentaré.- Decía el Sargento, levantándose del árbol.

, usted será el siguiente, Sargento.- Dijo Mikasa, mientras veía a su superior directamente a los ojos.

Levi agarró la daga y el empezó, le intentó dar 2 patadas a la joven de rasgos asiáticos, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente, mientras que los demás los veían asombrados. Levi, en cambio, concentrado en la joven y en la pelea, agarro a Mikasa y le empujó, haciendo que esta cayera, pero ella cayó mal, y se golpeó duramente la espalda.

-.M-Mierda, e-eso d-dolió.- Tartamudeó Mikasa, con algo de dolor, pero sin botar lágrimas.

Todo el grupo quedó asombrado.

sea, se me pasó la mano.- Dijo el Sargento, extendiéndole la mano para que se ponga de pie la joven.

Mikasa agarró la mano del hombre, sintió una calidez al tocar la piel de aquel hombrecillo que tanto odiaba, y eso hizo que ella se ruborice un poco, pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero solo una persona se percató del sonrojo de la joven, y esa persona fue, el Sargento Rivaille.

-.¿Estás bien?.- Le susurró el sargento a su subordinada.

-.S-Sí, e-eso creo, aunque duele un poco.- Respondió en un susurro la joven.

llevaré a la enfermería.- Le dijo Levi a Mikasa, sin importar que los demás escucharan.

-.S-Sargento, no es necesario, e-en serio.- Dijo la pelinegra.

te pregunté si querías o no.- Le dijo con firmeza el Sargento.

Mikasa suspiró y se puso de pie, con dificultad, pero lo hizo, mientras que todo el grupo estaba prácticamente asombrado al ver herida a Mikasa, y agarrando la mano del hombre que tanto odiaba. Levi se percató de que Mikasa estaba muy débil, y no podía quedarse de pie mucho tiempo, así que la cargó y la llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería. Mikasa, en cambio, estaba más roja que un tomate.

esto, mocosos de mierda, llevaré a Ackerman a la enfermería, mientras ustedes sigan entrenando. Y si vuelvo y los veo holgazanear, les haré limpiar cada partícula de polvo del castillo, ¿entendido?.- Dijo Levi, sin exaltarse y con una gran seriedad.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron entrenando. Levi llevaba a Mikasa a la enfermería, para que la curen y esté bien.

-.S-Sargento, n-no e-es n-necesario q-que h-haga e-esto.- Decía Mikasa tartamudeando completamente sonrojada.

le pregunté, Ackerman.- Le dijo Rivaille, mirándola a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Merezco Review?, ¡Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo! ¡PRONTO HABRÁ RIVAMIKA HARD! Si es que Levi no me pega.. mocosa de mierda.- Dice Levi golpeándome. -.Cállate, enano.- Digo empujándolo. Bueno, me voy antes de que me saque la mierda otra vez, hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**

**Créditos: Agradezco a Hajime Isayama por haber creado a los personajes, a mi amiga Claudia Milenka Hidalgo por haberme dado ideas y haberme "inspirado" y por último a los del grupo por ser tan sensuales. **


	2. ¿Eso es verdad?

**¡Hola! Adivinen, Levi me golpeó otra vez... ,- Te lo merecías, no debiste empujarme.- Dice Levi, atrás mío. -.M-Mierda..., ¡MIKASA!, Yo te invoco(?).-Grito. -.¿Qué?.- Aparece Mikasa. -.¡Controla a tu hombre!.- Le digo. -.D****éjala..- Dice ella. - Está bien, solo por ti, Mikasa.- Dice Levi.**

**Bueno, espero este 2do capítulo sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo. **

**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**

* * *

Una nueva sensación: Capítulo 2: ¿Eso es verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-.B-Bien.- Dijo Mikasa, aún sonrojada.

-Claro- Dijo Rivaille.

Levi llevó a Mikasa a la enfermería, la dejó en una de las camillas y busco a una enfermera, pero por su mala suerte, no había nadie.

-Mierda- Dijo Levi.

-.¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

-Tendré que curarte yo.- Respondió Rivaille.

-.¿Q-Qué? ¿No hay ninguna enfermera?.-Preguntó la joven, algo sonrojada.

-Lo que escuchaste.- Respondió Rivaille.

-.M-Mierda.- Susurró la joven.

-.Sácate la camisa y bájate los arneses.- Ordenó Rivaille.

-.¿Q-Qué?.- Se asustó la pelinegra.

-Lo que oíste, tendré que sobarte y vendarte la espalda.- Respondió Rivaille, con la misma cara de indiferencia que mostraba siempre.

-.C-Claro.- Dijo la joven, intentando sacarse la camisa y los arneses en vano, porque estaba tan adolorida que no podía.

Mikasa intentó durante 2 minutos sacarse la camisa, pero no pudo, el golpe fue tan duro que hizo que Mikasa esté algo débil.

-.¿Qué sucede, mocosa?.- Preguntó Levi.

-.N-No puedo...- Respondió la joven.

Levi se acercó a la joven para ayudarla a sacarle la camisa, así que empezó a desabotonar la camisa.

-Es tan _hermosa_...-Pensaba Rivaille.-Mierda, es _**tu subordinada**_, _contrólate_, Rivaille, _no pierdas el control_.- Seguía pensando el Sargento.

Mikasa se sonrojó al ver que su superior le sacaba la camisa, intentaba no mirarlo, mirando las cosas que había dentro de la enfermería.

-Tendrás que sacarte el sostén, si no no podré hacer nada.- Le dijo Rivaille a su subordinada.

-.E-Está b-bien.-Dijo Mikasa, bajando de la camilla, volteándose y sacándose el sostén.

-.Échate en la camilla de nuevo.-Ordenó el Sargento.

La joven acató la orden al instante y se echó en la camilla, Levi empezó a sobarle la espalda a la joven pelinegra, aún observando la belleza de aquella mujer.

que calmarte, es _tu subordinada, no puedes perder el control.- _Pensaba Rivaille, mientras seguía sobando la espalda de la joven.

-.Cálmate, Mikasa, no pienses estupideces, es _tu Sargento_, no pienses_ "cosas" _raras.- Pensaba la joven.

_-Es Hermosa_.- Pensó Rivaille.

Obviamente esos pensamientos del Sargento ya eran desde antes, no era nuevo para él pensar en la belleza de la hermana de Jaegar.

-Ya está, siéntate, tendré que vendarte la espalda.- Ordenó Rivaille.

-.S-Sí.-Respondió la joven, levantándose y viendo como su Sargento buscaba las vendas, aprovechó y buscó su sostén... Pero se demoró mucho y cuando lo encontró, el hombre ya había volteado y la estaba viendo.

-Mierda.- Pensaron los 2 a la misma vez.

Levi volteó rápidamente y dijo úrate, mocosa.-

-.C-Claro s-señor.- Dijo Mikasa colocándose el sostén, estando completamente avergonzada.

-.Y-Ya está.- Dijo Mikasa.

El Sargento se acercó y empezó a vendar a la joven pelinegra, con mucho cuidado amarró la venda, y luego, agarró la camisa de la joven y se la colocó, abotonó la camisa y le subió los arneses.

-Mierda, es muy _bella_ sonrojada.- Pensó Rivaille, viendo la cara de su subordinada.

Levi no dijo nada y estaba marchándose, para ver a los demás mocosos.

-Mierda, me estoy enamorando.- Susurró Mikasa, cuando su Sargento estaba en la puerta.

-.¿Disculpa, Ackerman, dijiste algo?.- Preguntó el Sargento, cuando escuchó lo que dijo la joven.

-.N-N-Nada, S-Sargento, g-gracias p-por a-ayudarme.- Respondió la joven.

Rivaille se le acercó a Mikasa, agarró el mentón de la joven e hizo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

-.¿Entonces, por qué tartamudeas?.- Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-.P-Por n-nada.- Respondió la joven.

-Claro.- Dijo Rivaille, soltándola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me inspiré ;w; ÁMENME PLZ. ¿Meresco review?**

**-No está mal, mocosa, solo espero que haya escenas para mayores de 18.- Dice Levi. - Levi, habrán escenas hard.-Respondo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Mi mejor amiga Astraea-Chan me inspiró para escribir este capítulo, Gracias, Edna.**

**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**


	3. Sospechas

**¡Hola! Adivinen otra vez (Estoy con la regla, quiero joder :3), Levi me volvió a golpear, también lo golpeé y me fracturó una pierna ;w; **

**-Te lo merecías, mocosa.- Dice Levi. -M-Mierda, ya valí verga.- Digo. Mientras me escondo, disfruten el capítulo :3 **

**Atte: ****_Mau Mau-Chan._**

* * *

Una nueva sensación: Capítulo 3: Sospechas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- S-Sargento, gracias por curarme, cuando pueda, le devolveré el favor.- Le dijo Mikasa a Rivaille.

\- Claro, mocosa, cuando necesite tu ayuda, te diré.- Respondió el pelinegro.

Mikasa bajó de la camilla y fue afuera con su Sargento.

\- No podrás entrenar por 2 semanas.- Le dijo Rivaille a la pelinegra.

Mikasa dio un leve suspiro y respondió - Si, Sargento.-

Ambos, cuando llegaron, se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol, juntos, y empezaron a hablar.

\- Ackerman, ¿qué le ves al mocoso de Jaegar?.- Le preguntó Rivaille a Mikasa.

\- Primero: El _no_ es un _mocoso_. Segundo: _Es mi hermano y lo quiero_, he pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, y si usted cree que lo que hago es acoso, pues está completamente equivocado, yo solo cumplo la promesa que le hice a su madre, Carla Jaegar, y también lo hago porque no soportaría _perderlo_ _para siempre.- _Respondió con sinceridad la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Rivaille no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al escuchar "_LO QUIERO"_.

\- Tch... Pero el no te valora, y lo sabes bien.- Le dijo Rivaille, más serio.

\- ¿Está _celoso_?.- Preguntó curiosa la joven, con una leve sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Celoso de _él?, tal vez **sí**_, _tal vez no_, _quien sabe_.- Respondió Rivaille, sin tomar importancia la respuesta que le acaba de decir.

\- MIERDA, AHORA SOSPECHARÁ.- Pensó Rivaille.

\- ¿E-Eh?.- Dijo Mikasa, ruborizada por lar respuesta de su superior.

\- Tsk... Olvídalo, mocosa.- Dijo el Sargento.

\- Claro..- Dijo Mikasa, aún un poco ruborizada.

El Sargento Rivaille se levantó del árbol, caminando hacia el frente del grupo.

\- Haber, mocosos, el entrenamiento acabó, vallan a bañarse, ya que huelen a mierda.- Dijo Rivaille a todo el grupo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Lamento que sea tan corto /: Espero disfruten, pronto habrá cosas hard eue.**

**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**


	4. Parte de un pasado duro - Parte 1

**SUPER IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER EL FIC:**

**Ehmm... ¡Hola! Este capítulo será para mis HERMANAS de toda mi puta vida de RivaMika...Bien, colocaré los nombres (se que no importa, pero quiero que sepan xD) Edna, Milenka, Sara, Fernanda, Susana, Antuaneth, Josefina, Laura, Naomi y Estefania. **

**Espero les guste.. Ah, sí, por poco lo olvido, aquí se sabrá algo del pasado de Levi.**

**_Atte: Mau Mau-Chan._**

* * *

Una nueva sensación: Capítulo 4: Parte de un pasado duro (Parte 1)

.

.

.

.

.

\- Braus, Renz, vengan.- Dijo Levi, algo disgustado.

Historia y Sasha se acercaron rápidamente y algo temerosas.

\- ¿Sí, Sargento?.- Preguntaron las 2 en coro.

\- Lleven a su compañera Ackerman, la bañan, y les avisan a los demás que hoy vendrán nuevos reclutas, y deben estar bien limpios, si no, recibirán un castigo.- Respondió Levi.

\- S-Sí señor.- Respondieron las 2 chicas, agarrando a Mikasa y llevándola.

Historia se encargó de limpiar a Mikasa, mientras que Sasha fue a avisarles a los demás de los nuevos reclutas.

\- Mikasa, ¿ya estás mejor?.- Preguntó la pequeña rubia con timidez.

\- Sí, eso creo, pero estaré mejor, no te preocupes.- Respondió la pelinegra, con una sonrisa leve.

\- Cualquier cosa, no dudes en confiar en mí.- Dijo riendo levemente la rubia.

\- No dudaré en hacerlo.- Respondió Mikasa.

* * *

Luego de eso, Mikasa ya estaba limpia, y todos salieron afuera para recibir a los nuevos reclutas.

\- Los nuevos reclutas, digan sus nombres a todo el grupo.- Ordenó el Comandante Erwin.

\- Me llamo José Antonio, tengo 18 años, soy del distrito Shiganshina.- Dijo un castaño de ojos azules oscuros.

\- Me llamo Edna Milenka, tengo 17 años, también de Shiganshina.- Dijo una pelinegra, de ojos marrones.

\- Me llamo Sara Fernanda, tengo 17 años, yo soy del distrito Trost.- Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Soy Susana Antuaneth, tengo 17 años, soy de Utopia.- Dijo una castaña de ojos cafés.

\- Mi nombre es Carlos Miguel, tengo 20 años, yo vengo de Karanese.- Dijo un pelinegro de ojos marrón oscuro.

\- Yo soy Diego Luis, tengo 25 años, soy de Shiganshina.- Dijo un castaño de ojos claros.

\- Soy Laura Kaori, tengo 16 años, soy de Utopia.- Dijo una pelirroja de ojos cafés.

\- Bien, esos son todos los nuevos reclutas, bienvenidos al Escuadrón del Reconocimiento.- Dijo Erwin.

\- Ahora, los antiguos también digan sus nombres y sus edades.- Ordenó Erwin.

\- Eren Jaeger, 18 años, un gusto.- Dijo Eren.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, 18 años.- Dijo Mikasa.

\- Armin Arlert, 18 años, mucho gusto en conocerlos.- Dijo Armin.

\- Historia Reiss, 17 años, mucho gusto.- Dijo Historia.

\- Sasha Braus, 18 años, un gusto.- Dijo Sasha.

\- Connie Springer, 18 años.- Dijo Connie.

\- Jean Kirschtein, 19 años.- Dijo Jean.

\- Ahora, las "cabezas" nos presentaremos.- Dijo Erwin.

\- Soy el Comandante Erwin Smith.- Dijo el rubio de cejas pobladas.

\- Soy el Sargento Levi Rivaille.- Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Soy la Teniente Hanji Zoé.- Dijo la castaña.

Tres chicas de los nuevos reclutas se sorprendieron al escuchar y al ver a Levi, porque ellas ya sabían quién era, pero no porque él estaba en el Escuadrón del Reconocimiento, sino por otra cosa de su pasado.

\- ¿Sargento Rivaille, quisiéramos hablar con usted.. En privado?.- Dijeron Edna, Sara y Susana.

\- ¿Es de sumamente importancia?.- Preguntó Levi, disgustado.

\- Sí, es sumamente importante.- Respondieron con seriedad.

Los 4 se alejaron del grupo, adentrándose más al bosque. Cuando Mikasa vio eso, no pudo sentirse un poco celosa.

\- Bien, ¿qué quieren de mí, mocosas?.- Preguntó Levi.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de _nosotras_, Levi?.- Preguntó Sara.

\- ¿Quién te dio esa confianza, mocosa de mierda?.- Dijo Levi, molesto.

\- Para aclararte mejor, soy _**Naomi**__, tu __**hermana**__ menor.-_ Dijo Sara.

\- ¿Naomi...?.- Dijo Rivaille, algo sorprendido por eso.

\- Yo soy _**Estefania**__, tu otra __**hermana**_.- Dijo Edna.

\- Yo soy _**Josefina**__, una de tus _ **_hermanas_**.- Dijo Susana.

\- ¿Realmente.. Son... Ustedes...?.- Preguntó Levi, sorprendido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les guste, lo hice para mis amigas x3 Espero no les moleste :( Simplemente.. Quería hacerles algo en su honor.. ¿O está mal? (Ellas aman el RivaMika así como yo.)**

**¿Merezco review? :D **

**Próximamente el capítulo 5 TuT **

**Levi no me volvió a golpear gracias a la rueda de hamsters anti-Levi's que me dio Paloma12314 , arigatou, Paloma :3**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**_


	5. Parte de un pasado duro- Parte 2

**¡Holiwi! Gomenasai, quería publicar el cap. 5, pero tengo tareas uwu, ¡AQUÍ HAY RIVAMIKA! Así que ámenme uvu.**

**_Atte: Mau Mau-Chan._**

* * *

Una nueva sensación: Capítulo 5: Parte de un pasado duro (Parte 2 y final).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi no podía creer quienes estaban al frente suyo, esas chicas, él pensaba que ellas habían muerto, que arrastraría mas muertes, pero no fue así, no eran espejismos, ni imaginaciones, ni fantasmas, eran de carne y hueso, eran reales.

\- Somos nosotras .-dijo Sara.- cuando supimos que estabas aquí, vinimos para verte.

\- Sí... Son... Ustedes... Eso significa que mañana se lo tendrán que decir a Erwin y a la Cuatro Ojos.- Dijo Levi, volviendo a estar serio, con su expresión fría de siempre.

\- Claro.- Dijeron las tres en coro.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de aquel sitio adentrado del bosque, Levi vio como los demás mocosos estaban susurrando cosas.

\- Mocosos de mierda, vallan a sus habitaciones, ahora, o mañana limpiarán cada partícula de polvo del castillo.- Dijo Levi, molesto.

Todos obedecieron, incluso los nuevos reclutas, y solo quedaron afuera Levi, Erwin, Hanji y Mikasa, pues hasta las tres señoritas habían ido a sus habitaciones (Hanji ya les había dicho cuales eran.)

\- Levi, asegúrate de llevar a la señorita Ackerman a su habitación.- Le ordenó Erwin, retirándose.

\- Je... Diviértanse, parejita~.- Dijo Hanji, desapareciendo detrás de Erwin para no recibir una paliza de Levi.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el comentario de la castaña.

\- Tsk... Cuatro Ojos de mierda, mañana verás.- Dijo Levi. -Y tú, mocosa, levántate para llevarte a tu habitación.- Le ordenó el azabache a su subordinada.

\- No, gracias, me quedaré aquí, si voy a mi habitación no podré dormir...- Respondió la pelinegra.

\- No te pregunté.- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

\- Seamos honestos, usted sabe muy bien que puedo caminar y quiero adentrarme en el bosque, necesito...reflexionar.- Dijo Mikasa.

\- Tch, mocosa...- Dijo Levi, sentándose a su lado, cortando la distancia que los separaban, estando a tan solo unos centímetros de la boca de la pelinegra.

\- ¿E-Eh...?.- Mikasa se sonrojó al ver a su superior tan cerca.

\- Eres una mocosa tan crédula.- Dijo Levi, retomando su distancia.

-"Maldito..."- Pensó Mikasa.

Mikasa estaba sonrojada, como un tomate maduro, se levantó y evitó verlo, empezó a caminar, adentrándose un poco hacia al bosque.

Ella sabía a donde adonde iba, conocía ese lugar al derecho y al revés, le gustaba ese lugar porque tenía paz, tranquilidad, serenidad, ese sitio tenía un arroyo, donde se veía la luna, el hermoso color de la noche...Ella sabía muy bien que podía reflexionar ahí, era como su lugar secreto.

Levi no pudo evitar seguirla, sentía curiosidad de saber a donde iba.

.

.

.

Mikasa suspiró al estar "sola" en su lugar favorito, pues, quería pensar muy bien lo que había pasado hace una semana, a sí que se sentó en la orilla del arroyo, para recordar.

Levi, se sentó debajo del árbol más grande, donde se apreciaba perfectamente la luna.

\- Tsk, le dije que se quedara por allá, pero bueno, usted es libre de venir acá.- Dijo Mikasa, al sentir la presencia del otro.

Levi no dijo nada al escuchar el comentario de la joven, y simplemente quedó contemplándola.

Mikasa, sin tomarle importancia el pelinegro, vio el arroyo, vio el reflejo de la luna y empezó a recordar. . .

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rechazo. **_

\- ¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás?.- Decía Mikasa, buscando a su joven hermanastro por los pasillos.

Ella buscó y buscó, habitación por habitación, pero no encontró al castaño, a sí que buscó afuera, y fue a los establos para buscarlo.

Y exactamente, él estaba ahí, bajando de su caballo, y para su buena suerte, sólo estaba él.

\- ¡Eren!.- Exclamó Mikasa al verlo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Mikasa?.- Dijo Eren.

\- E-Eren, debo decirte algo, que te he querido decir hace muchísimo tiempo.- Dijo Mikasa, viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Vale, dímelo rápido, porque debo ir a mi habitación ha hacer algo importante.- Respondió Eren.

\- Bien. . . M-Me gustas, te he amado desde que nos conocimos, aquel día, hiciste que sobreviva, por ti, gracias a ti estoy aquí ahora, por ti estoy en la Legión del Reconocimiento, a sí que quisiera tener una relación contigo. . . Eren. . .- Dijo Mikasa rápidamente, ruborizándose.

\- Mikasa. . . Sabes que siempre te querré como una hermana, nada más, no quisiera ir. . . más lejos contigo. . .- Respondió Eren, siendo lo más suave posible.

\- A-Ah. . . N-No importa, Eren.- Dijo Mikasa.

\- Claro. . . Si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación, con permiso.- Dijo Eren, saliendo del establo.

\- V-Vale, ve.- Dijo Mikasa antes de que el otro se valla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikasa al recordar eso, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, la cual cayó al arrollo, haciendo un muy leve sonido.

Levi, al escuchar aquel sonido, se levantó rápidamente, y vio que la joven Ackerman estaba llorando.

Mikasa, esta vez, no pudo sentir que él estaba a su lado.

Él, por otra parte, se sentó a su lado, y con un pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas, haciendo que esta lo vea fijamente a los ojos.

\- Ackerman. . .- Susurró Levi.

\- Mikasa, cuando no estemos en servicio, como ahora, Sargento.- Dijo la joven.

\- Dime Levi, Mikasa.- Respondió el hombrecillo.

\- C-Claro, Levi.- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas, Mikasa?.- Cuestionó Levi.

\- ¿E-Eh. . .? P-Por nada.- Respondió Mikasa, volteando rápidamente.

\- ¿Llorabas por el mocoso de Jaeger?.- Dijo Levi, molesto.

\- . . . . . .- Mikasa no respondió.

\- No quiero que llores por ese mocoso, por alguien que no te quiere, por alguien que te desprecia, por alguien como ese imbécil.- Dijo Levi, agarrándola del mentón, haciendo que ella lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

Mikasa se ruborizó.

\- S-Sargento. . .- Fue lo único que pensó Mikasa.

Levi, en cambio, no aguantó sus impulsos y la besó.

Mikasa se ruborizó mucho más, y correspondió tímidamente.

Levi, al sentir que ella correspondió, agarró el mentón de la chica, haciendo que esta abra la boca, y él introdució su lengua en la boca de la contraria, jugueteando con la lengua cálida de la joven pelinegra.

Mikasa estaba sorprendida, ella pensó muchas cosas, pero todas eran maravillosas, pues ella vio un futuro de él y ella, nadie más, sin Eren, solo un final feliz.

Levi no paró el beso, colocando su mano encima de la mano de la otra, y con su otra mano, agarró el rostro de ella.

Mikasa cerró los ojos, pues nunca había recibido un beso así.

Después de dos minutos, dos largos y maravillosos minutos para ambos, Levi se separó, viéndola fijamente.

\- No vuelvas a llorar por él, ¿entendido?.- Le ordenó Levi.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, pues no podía hablar, ya que estaba extremadamente ruborizada por un beso con lengua de su superior.

Levi la agarró de la mano y la llevó debajo del árbol, él se sentó y luego, hizo que ella se siente sobre él, pero haciendo que ella lo vea.

Ella no protestó, simplemente se quedó ahí, le dio un muy leve beso en los labios a su Sargento, lo abrazó, agarró su mano y se quedó profundamente dormida, como si fuese una niña pequeña que al terminar de llorar, se echa a descansar.

Levi, al ver que la chica se durmió, sonrió muy leve, que ni él se dio cuenta de esa acción.

Después de media hora de haberla contemplado dormir, él apretó su mano y también se quedó dormido, y con su mano libre, la abrazó por la cintura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, aquí tienen TTuTT ¿Qué les pareció, merezco review? :D**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Atte: Mau Mau-Chan.**_


End file.
